In Over My Head
by animegothgirl16
Summary: I met him. The Demonic King. I met her. The Sephiac Queen. There's a war between those demons and I'm in the middle. He killed most of my family and was supposed to kill me. I'm in the middle and In Over My Head...
1. Sacrifice

I don't own Naruto. I own Momo.

* * *

(Hinata's POV)

These things in my life are not even as important to me anymore. For starters I have an abusive father who changed since I witnessed my mother's death. Later my sister and uncle were also murdered. And lastly my father. I live with my brother/cousin. I'm the last of the main branch. I know it sucks right. To witness each of these death firsthand and wasn't able to do anything. It hurts so much I've already tried to kill myself to end everyone's suffering but Neji found me and stopped me. And do you wanna know why all this is happening? Because of a war. Between to clans. Demon clans. They are having a war and we are in the middle of it. They are really strong and brutal. They killed thousands of us and we killed about three. Now they out number us and kill us off everyday. One by one. I've heard they tried to sacrifice people to them, as if they're gods. The demon king would come and refuse killing the sacrifice and taking his leave saying "That's not the one I want, Bring her to me or parish" I was wondering if I went maybe he'd kill me and end this. It's sounds terrible but I think it'd be better if I didn't cause anyone any more pain. Oh I almost forgot. I am Hinata Hyuuga, the last of the main branch. I was young when my mom died, all I can remember of her is her dead and bloody face. When I saw my sister Hanabi and uncle Hizashi die I can only hear their screams. And my father died after he left me beaten and bruised so the only real memories I have of him are the marks he left on my pale skin. Twisted huh? And every time they were killed off I saw red eyes. I ,at first, searched for a demon with the same red eyes but I gave up after because no matter how different these eyes were, most demons had red eyes.

"NO!! I will not allow it!! You won't take her!!" Neji screamed from downstairs. I walked to the front door to see what the hell was going on. I walked to the door and saw who Neji was yelling at, a man in a black cloak. Or in other words, the sacrificer. They wanted me next. To sacrifice myself to demon.

"Neji" I spoke with no emotion, "I'll do it."

"Hin-Hinata! Don't do it! I don't wanna lose you ,too!!" Neji yelled while gripping my shoulders. I gently grabbed his hands and pulled his hands off my shoulders.

"I'm sorry Neji but I want you to live happy and protecting me isn't going to help you and besides I really want this, so I can move on and not hold these burdens on my heart. I want you to happy and live the life we could not. I want you to find love and get married have kids and make a family. This is goodbye Neji and I'm sorry , brother." I said shedding the tears I haven't cried in years. Neji cried too and hugged me one last time before the cold sacrificer pulled me away to the gates.

* * *

I was told to put on a giant T-shirt and lace undergarments.

"Is this nessacary?" I asked frowning. The man looked at me and with a sad smile and nodded.

"If he picks you it will be out of lust and this is a precaution for all women so we may have a chance to get her away if he decides to kill her."

"How do you know when he doesn't want her." I asked.

"Because it's something he does that you could never forget. He just goes mad with rage. Claws out extremely sharp, giant fangs, his eyes are dialated and wild, and a huge red energy swirls around him." The man shivered and cried remembering it. I smiled.

"If it happens I must ask you a favor," I then smile sadly.

"What is it?" The man asks.

"Don't rescue me," I said as I walked through the door with the sacrificer who was waiting for me. I was outside the gates now and a tall wooden pentagram was there facing the deep dark forest as the full moon allowed a spotlight. The sacrificer instructed me to put my arms up as he fastened my wrists to the pentagram. My feet weren't fastened and I just let them hang there as the sacrificer ran for cover. I stared at the forest with an emotionless face. I caught a glimpse of red. He's here.

* * *

(Naruto's POV)

**It's her. The women I longed for. The only women who captivated me so. I wanted to feel her love, lust, and hatred. I wanted to see if I could blend those emotions. Afterall I did kill most of her family. It was beautiful ,as the blood flew in the air I knew she'd remember me, my eyes. I was excited now and also aroused for she was only in a shirt and I could see a bit of her lacy panties. She was offering herself to me and she would be mine. Now to make my presence known. I laughed evilly as it echoed through the forest causing birds to fly away in a panic.**

* * *

(Hinata's POV)

I looked up at the sky looking at the birds as the laughing echoed through the forest. I have a bad feeling now but I stay still because I'm hoping he'll still kill me. Then I see them. A pair of red eyes appeared and stared me in the eyes. Blood red eyes met pale lavendar eyes. He walked forward and I saw something different. First he looked almost human because he had tanned skin and spiky blond hair. He wore a black shirt, and baggy dark blue pants with no shoes. The only thing that was different was his claws, bold whiskers on his cheeks, and his eyes. His eyes. They look familiar. I push the thought to the back of my mind. When I come back from my thoughts I can't find him. He dissappeared. I feel warm breathing down my neck. He was behind me. Before I could do anything I could feel his lips attach to my neck and his hands go in my underwear and the other go up my shirt and under my bra rubbing my breast. I bit my lip and cursed myself. When would he just kill me. I looked up and I saw his eyes and the emotion in them that scared me. Love. No! He wasn't going to kill me. He was going to take me. I tried to break the binding but before I could he clawed them off, used what was left and tied my wrists together along with my ankles, put me on his shoulder, and took off into the forest. I heard attonished shouts and the last thing I heard was the voice of my beloved brother.

"Hinata!!!!!"

Then silence. I was pulled into the world of demons. And I'm still wondering if I could die.

"Why?" I asked as I was being carried. He stopped and put me down in front of him and smirked as if to say "Why what?"

"Why didn't you kill me? I just wanted to die," I spoke with tears coming down my face. He leaned forward and licked away my tears and said something that caused me to pass out in shock.

**"Because I Love You"**

* * *

This is NaruHina! I'm sorry to say but if you read BILY on deviantart you may know whats going to happen but it only has to do with one sentence so you're kinda left wondering anyway. I'd give you a hint but you'd immediately know so I'll just let you find out later XD Oh and my dearest apologies Kage Bijuu but I will try to review but it will be a while (maybe no more then a day) Because I have to upload pictures to my deviantart account and if I don't review I probably read anyway but didn't have anymore time to review, but the point is Gomen. (Sorry)


	2. The Queen

I don't own Naruto. I own Momo.

{{{{{{{{{{{{{{}}}}}}}}}}}}}}

(Hinata's POV)

What happened last night? Did I die or not? I stirred and I realized it. I'm still alive. My eyes snapped open when I heard roaring and screams. Was my village under attack? The roaring and screams stopped and I felt something next to me. I reached for it believing it was my sword. It was long and hard but it wasn't my sword.

"**Mmm, Keep that up and I'll make you wake the whole forest,babe"**

That voice! My eyes went wide as I jumped out of a...bed? I hit the floor with a thump and groaned and looked up. He gave me a hungry stare and then I realized something. I'm only wearing a large T-shirt and lingerie. My eyes widened in fear as I scrambled away from him while he had a excited look on his face. I quickly scanned the room and saw the endless forest below and the window was open. The room was themed red, black, and orange. He stepped off the bed and walked towards me. I kept crawling back away until he grabbed my legs and pulled me towards him. I shrieked as he grinded his lower body onto me.

"**So sexy, I 'm excited just watching you,"** and just to prove his he grinded his hard member against my panties. I screamed trying to escape his grasp, but he seemed to only get more excited as he went up to a faster pace. I gasped and cried. He lifted me up and threw on the bed roughly. He was about to assault me again until a loud whistle echoed through the forest into the bedroom. His eyes turned red as he roared at the dark figure standing in a tree.

"**You wench! Leave this place, NOW!"** I ran to a corner of the room and tightly shut my eyes. I heard someone jump through the window.

"**Ah, who is this morsel," the figure sniffed,"A human? You were going to mate a human?"** The figure laughed out loud as he growled menacingly. I snapped my eyes open when I felt hands cupping my face. I saw a girl with black hair and dark eyes. She was wearing a black strapless bra and black underwear that covered enough to look like short shorts. She had above the knee length combat boots. She had arm braces with blades coming out of them.

"**And what a fine specimen she is," She said licking my face,"I'm Momo by the way,"**

"**Let go of her!"** He was about to claw at her but a huge gust of wind stopped him. I closed my eyes and whimpered as Momo disappeared taking me with her.

"**HINAAAATAAAAAAAA!"**

Why does this keep happening!

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

Ciao!


	3. I'll Break You

Sorry for the longer wait...

Hinata's Point of View btw

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I own Momo.

* * *

When I woke up I was in a different room. This one was white and peach colored. It was beautiful, I thought I was in heaven. The sheets were of silk and a marble vanity. Strange how this room could glow but has no windows. I saw three doors, I got of my bed and checked the first one. It was a spacious walk in closet with beautiful assortment of fancy dresses to pajamas. I entered door number two, it was a very large bathroom. Marble seems contagious for it flooded the bathroom. The tub was peach and the sink was pure white. I'm guessing the last door is the entrance. I wonder who brought me here. As I thought that the last door had a black mist rise over it. I guess curiousity killed the cat, because I went to open the door.

"It's about time you got here, did you enjoy your room?" The queen asked me while sitting on her throne,"Hmm, I thought you would've changed out of that, whatever it is" I looked at what I was wearing, if it could be called wearing. The only thing covering me, the shirt, had dirt and claw marks all over it. Not to mention all the rips and holes. The Queen smirked at me.

"I give you full permission to use all the clothes in that closet," She said,"That door to your room will take you where ever you mind wants it to go, inside my barrier." She practically 'shu'ed me away. I stepped back into the room as the door closed behind me. Maybe I should take a bath first. But where are the undergarments. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw long boxes under the bed. I pulled them out and opened them. There was another assortment, many different bras that would last me a lifetime. I opened the other one and it was an assortment of underwear. I grabbed a pair and undressed. Just as I pulled off my underwear I heard shouts and banging. I think I even heard an explosion! I grabbed the bra and underwear and ran to the closet and grabbed a long black gown. I ran into the bathroom, I wonder if it's urgent. I took a really quick shower. It was nerve-wracking because I dropped the bar of soap as I heard another explosion. I got dressed and stood in front of the door. Should I open it? Before I could, the door opened wide as the intruder barged in. Red eyes glared at me from under blonde spiky bangs.

**"Were you comfortable, my love, we're leaving," Naruto growled yanking my arm.** I shook my head no with fearful eyes. I began to cry, why did he want me so much? What did I do to attract his attention, his love?

**"Then, I'LL MAKE YOU!" Naruto roared.** He lifted me up and threw me across the room. My back hit the wall above my bed and I fell face first on the bed with the air knocked out of me. He was there in a flash and he flipped me over roughly. He bared his sharp fangs and if possible his eyes glowed even redder than before.

**"I'm not afraid to hurt you," Naruto yanked me up by my shoulders,"I will get what I want"** I flinched as he gazed into my eyes. Then in a flash he sunk his teeth into my neck. It hurt so much I couldn't get the scream out of my throat. It was gone almost as soon as it came but the pain was still there. I clutched my neck tightly and cried harder.

**"Now try to leave me," Naruto said before he disappeared in pure red flame.** I had a strange feeling, as if I could feel how far away he was, and as soon as he got really far I saw my room fade away from sight. In a blink of my eyes I saw Naruto approach me, grabbing my wrist and dragging me along.

**"You can never be too far away, you will always come back to me" Naruto said with content,"But to make sure you stay forever.."**

"F-forever?" I gasped loudly with a look of horror,"Why? Why! Why would you want to be with me forever?"

**"Because you're fragile," Naruto glared,"I'm the only one who will break you" **I began to cry again.

"How did this happen? I should have been dead" I cried with a cracking voice. Naruto growled loudly.

**"Speak of your death again and I'll grant your wish!" Naruto threatened.**

"I...wish...I...was...de-" Before I could finish a hand grabbed my throat choking my air-way. I smiled at him, I didn't even try to move his hands. But I guess I should have as the hand on my neck loosened enough for air and his other hand ripped off half of the gown. (A.N. It's as short as Saya's dress {Blood +} when she ripped it) He smirked at me.

**"I granted your wish, you're gonna wish you should have been dead," Naruto smirked even wider,"You're going to be broken"**

* * *

Sorry to cut it off like this but more stories to write XP


	4. Let's Play A Game

**IMPORTANT NEWS: AT THE END OF CHAPTER 8 IN **_**DARK MOTIVES**_** MAKE THE REVIEWS THERE OR (PM) ME YOUR ANSWER, I WON'T UPDATE UNTIL ONE OR MORE SEQUENCE HAS WON! **

Thanks for your patience, on with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I own Momo *the queen*

"_I…wish…I…de-" Before I could finish a hand grabbed my throat choking my air-way. I smiled at him; I didn't even try to move his hands. But I guess I should have as the hand on my neck loosened enough for air and his other hand ripped of half of my gown. He smirked at me._

"_**I granted your wish, you're going to wish you should have been dead," Naruto smirked even wider, "You're going to be broken"**_

"Please don't, just kill me!" I screamed and squirmed as his hand tightened around my throat.

"**Don't order me around," Naruto growled, "I will never let you die"**

"Why not? I'm just a human" I hissed and choked,"Why me?"

"**You don't grasp how thrilling your presence is, do you?" Naruto frowned, "I won't kill you, on the inside, I will have you emotions and your body, and I want to feel it all!"** Naruto pushed me against a tree sliding his hand up my dress.

"No, stop it!"

"**If I do, what will you do for me?" Naruto grinned evilly.**

"Anything, anything, but this!" Naruto's grin grew wider as he let me go. I fell to the ground coughing and sputtering. He pulled me up by my wrist so I was face to face with his red eyes.

"**Anything huh?" Naruto asked frowned, "Anything but sex"**

"Yes, I didn't want my first to be this way..."

"**How about a simple game?"**

"A, game? What kind of game?"

"**If you can hide from me for one hour," Naruto chuckled, "I won't go anywhere near your 'private' areas"**

"How can I trus—"

"**You better get going, if I win, your virginity is history"** I whimpered and ran away from him, into the forest. The forest he knows better then me.

"**I never lose this game!" Naruto taunted as I ran blindly to try to my fate. A ferocious roar was heard through the area and I screamed.**

**The game had begun…**

I'm so hungry…And why do I keep cutting this one short…I swear I'm not doing it on purpose! '.

See you guys later!


End file.
